Betty Grable
1 prima e dopo la II Guerra Mondiale.]] Biografia Dalla seconda guerra mondiale fino alla http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/guerra_di_Corea fu un simbolo per migliaia di soldati americani al fronte, che tenevano la sua immagine negli zaini, negli armadietti e sui cruscotti dei loro veicoli. Fu per lei e per altre attrici di genere burlesque o fetish, come Tempest Storm e Gypsy Rose Lee, che venne coniato il termine pin-up. La carriera Soprannominata le gambe, divenne un idolo della gioventù d'Oltreatlantico ballando e cantando in una serie di film musicali prodotti dalla Twentieth Century Fox che ebbero grande successo nella prima metà degli anni quaranta. Tra le sue interpretazioni si ricordano Appuntamento a Miami (1941), In montagna sarò tua (1942) e La fidanzata di tutti (1944), film nei quali mise in evidenza il suo fisico armonioso e la vivacità della sua recitazione. Nel dopoguerra continuò a interpretare film brillanti come La signora in ermellino (1948) diretto da Ernst Lubitsch e Otto Preminger e L'indiavolata pistolera (1949) di Preston Sturges, e fece coppia con il cantante e ballerino Dan Dailey in tre pellicole: Come nacque il nostro amore (1947), Per noi due il paradiso (1950) e Butterfly americana (1951). All'inizio degli anni cinquanta diradò le sue apparizioni cinematografiche per dedicarsi al teatro. Ebbe grande successo in due celebri commedie musicali, Bulli e pupe, nel ruolo di Miss Adelaide, e Hello, Dolly!, nella parte della stravagante Dolly Levi, due interpretazioni che ne fecero una stella di Broadway. Sempre in questo periodo apparve nel suo film rimasto più famoso, la commedia brillante Come sposare un milionario (1953), accanto a Marilyn Monroe e Lauren Bacall. Vita privata È stata sposata con Jackie Coogan (il celebre interprete de Il monello nel film di Charlie Chaplin) dal 1937 al 1940. Dal secondo matrimonio (1943-1965), con la tromba d'oro del jazz Harry James, ebbe due figlie, Victoria Elizabeth e Jessica. Ammalatasi di cancro, morì il 2 luglio 1973, all'età di 56 anni. Betty_Grable_153Y.jpg betty_grable_cavigliera_Y.jpg Betty Grable in How to Marry a Millionaire trailer 2 cropped.jpg betty_grable_nopanties_Y.jpg Betty_Grable_Y1.jpg Filmografia parziale * Whoopee!, regia di Thornton Freeland (1930) (non accreditata) * Kiki, regia di Sam Taylor (1931) (non accreditata) * Il re dell'arena (The Kid from Spain), regia di Leo McCarey (1932) (non accreditata) * Il prezzo del piacere (Child of Manhattan), regia di Edward Buzzell (1933) * L'età pericolosa (What Price Innocence?), regia di Willard Mack (1933) * Cerco il mio amore (The Gay Divorcee), regia di Mark Sandrich (1934) * Seguendo la flotta (Follow the Fleet), regia di Mark Sandrich (1936) * La jena di Barlow (Don't Turn Them Loose), regia di Benjamin Stoloff (1936) * Ritmi a scuola (College Swing), regia di Raoul Walsh (1938) * Notti argentine (Down Argentine Way), regia di Irving Cummings (1940) * Una notte a Broadway (Tin Pan Alley), regia di Walter Lang (1940) * Appuntamento a Miami (Moon Over Miami), regia di Walter Lang (1941) * Il mio avventuriero (A Yank in the R.A.F.), regia di Henry King (1941) * Situazione pericolosa (I Wake Up Screaming), regia di H. Bruce Humberstone (1941) * Maia, la sirena delle Hawaii (Song of the Islands), regia di Walter Lang (1942) * Baci, carezze e pugni (Footlight Serenade), regia di Gregory Ratoff (1942) * In montagna sarò tua (Springtime in the Rockies), regia di Irving Cummings (1942) * L'isola delle sirene (Coney Island), regia di Walter Lang (1943) * Sweet Rosie O'Grady, regia di Irving Cummings (1943) * La fidanzata di tutti (Pin up Girl), regia di H. Bruce Humberstone (1944) * Il cavallino d'oro (Diamond Horseshoe), regia di George Seaton (1945) * Donne e diamanti (The Dolly Sisters), regia di Irving Cummings (1945) * Ogni donna ha il suo fascino (Do You Love Me), regia di Gregory Ratoff (1946) (non accreditata) * The Shocking Miss Pilgrim, regia di George Seaton (1947) * Come nacque il nostro amore (Mother Wore Tights), regia di Walter Lang (1947) * La signora in ermellino (That Lady in Ermine), regia di Ernst Lubitsch e (non accreditato) Otto Preminger (1948) * When My Baby Smiles at Me, regia di Walter Lang (1948) * L'indiavolata pistolera (The Beautiful Blonde from Bashful Bend), regia di Preston Sturges (1949) * La venere di Chicago (Wabash Avenue), regia di Henry Koster (1950) * Per noi due il paradiso (My Blue Heaven), regia di Henry Koster (1950) * Butterfly americana (Call Me Mister), regia di Lloyd Bacon (1951) * Aspettami stasera (Meet Me After the Show), regia di Richard Sale (1951) * The Farmer Takes a Wife, regia di Henry Levin (1953) * Come sposare un milionario (How to Marry a Millionaire), regia di Jean Negulesco (1953) * Mia moglie preferisce suo marito (Three for the Show), regia di H.C. Potter (1955) * Scandalo al collegio (How to Be Very, Very Popular), regia di Nunnally Johnson (1955) Film e documentari su Betty Grable *''Le dee dell'amore'' (The Love Goddesses) documentario di Saul J. Turell - filmati di repertorio (1965) Doppiatrici italiane , con un nome?]] *Rosetta Calavetta in: Aspettami stasera, Donne e diamanti, In montagna sarò tua, Mia moglie preferisce suo marito, Scandalo al collegio *Dhia Cristiani in: Come sposare un milionario, Butterlfly americana, Come nacque il nostro amore, Per noi due il paradiso *Lydia Simoneschi in: La fidanzata di tutti, Seguendo la flotta (ridoppiato), L'indiavolata pistolera *Clelia Bernacchi in: Situazione pericolosa Foto e Video con Betty Grable ---- ---- ---- Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Sito che celebre Betty Grable, ricreando le atmosfere e musiche della II Guerra Mondiale * Picks and Pans Review: Pin-Up: the Tragedy of Betty Grable Categoria:Artisti burlesque Categoria:Pin-up Categoria:Spogliarelliste statunitensi